Midnight
by MissingxMe
Summary: Edward and Bella fight and Alice is there to comfort Bella. AxB


**A/N**One shot I wrote for a friend lol. If you don't like Alice and Bella shipping, then don't read this.

**Dedicated**to that awesome ninja chick with the Kickass hair. Happy 16th birthday!

**Midnight**

"…What are you trying to say? That I'm not _good enough_?" I shouted at Edward as he took both my hands in his, trying to calm me.

"Bella, please calm down." He calmly said with his soft soothing voice doing its usual magic.

I gazed into his eyes with them piercing right through me. I caught my breath, once again feeling my cheeks slightly flush as his eyes softened to calm me even more. I averted my eyes from his and stared straight at his hard chest as he tried to pull me into a hug.

I didn't want to talk to him. Again, there Edward is, ignoring my needs, our needs, something I thought he wanted, but I guess he didn't. I mean, does a boy over a hundred years old not have sexual needs? Is he really a virgin at 106 years old?

"I'm going." I told him and started off from his room.

I hate having arguments with him like this. He ruins everything and it's as if he doesn't take anything seriously. I hate it and yet I love him. Ah, I'm so confused.

I shook my head as I ran down the stairs of the Cullen's house. Of course Edward knew not to bother me when I'm angry like this, he picked it up when I continuously got irritated by him, but it doesn't matter. It never does. He'll know when I want him, I hope.

I got in my old truck and drove off, a bit annoyed actually, and went home. When I reached my house, I didn't get inside. Instead, I sat in my car, trying to relax from what happened in the Cullen's.

I put my hands on the steering wheel and leaned forward with my forehead against my arms.

"He loves me; I have to be happy with his decisions." I told myself and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and leaned back with my head hitting the back of my seat. I looked to my right and saw the forests just next to my house.

I wonder if there's anything out there. It's been a while since I last been in there, I wonder if there's anything new.

I took deep breaths before I took my keys out of the ignition and into my pocket. I push the door opened and climbed out of the truck. As I slam the door shut, I thought of the last few times I've been in the forest. All times have been bad and one of those times was when Edward left me.

I sighed deeply and pushed that thought aside. I put my hands inside the pockets of the jacket I wore and looked around. Charlie wasn't home yet which meant I had a few more good hours before I needed to start dinner. I looked up at the sky. Gray as usual which meant that it would rain soon.

I cleared my throat and shook my head. I should go in there, why am I stopping myself from heading into the forest? I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the edge of the yard and the beginning of the forest. I looked from left to right and then started inside of the forest.

I sniffed the fresh air and continued down the trail, one I remember once taking a few weeks ago. I started walking deeper into the forests and walked for, which felt for 10 minutes, when I found a log. I decided to take a rest so I sat down on the log and started to think about what happened at Edward's house.

We were having fun, some intimacy, and I got close, but he pushed away. Every time I try to get close to him, maybe even give him a little show, he pushes away and I hate it. I just want to show him I love him, care for him deeply, but he still doesn't want me until we're married. Marriage is so over rated, I can't get married now, but he wants to and it scares me.

I sighed; I have to stop thinking about this. I shook my head and started dozing off when I heard something behind me. I looked around me and felt slightly paranoid.

What if it was Jacob? Jacob is the last person I wanted to see now. He just, he annoyed me and practically forced me to shower each time I hung out with Edward. He forced himself on me and always assumes I'm in love with him, which also annoyed me. Oh boys. Why must they irritate the heck out of me?

I bit my lip in anticipation and suddenly felt two hands upon my shoulders. I snapped and almost fell back when something caught me Then, I found myself farting straight at Alice Cullen. Great.

"Watch out Bella, you don't want to get hurt, now do you?" She grinned and stood up with an arm under my legs with her other behind my back.

She went around the log and set me down next to her as she sat down.

"You were following me." she assumed and gazed at her.

Alice merely shook her head. "Why would I follow you? I was hunting and-"

"-Edward called you in to watch me. Typical." I shook my head and hugged myself.

"Only to keep you safe-" She started, but then again, I cut her off.

"And to make sure that Edward and I don't separate." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

I could feel my anger boil. Arg, first I try to get close to Edward, then he pushes away, and now he tries to say sorry by sending off his sister to me to make things better. That's not how I wanted anything to happen.

"Will you relax Bella? I'm keeping you safe; it's not good to stay out alone in the darkness and in the forest. Its around midnight and you don't know what will get you." Alice said with her arm now around my shoulder.

I sighed and leaned against her, gently putting my head on her shoulder. "Whatever, its not like Edward cares." I whispered with a pout forming on my lips.

"Will you stop that? I love you Bella and so does Edward." She pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"And what? I don't need to be safe; it's your brother who doesn't want… This." I looked down at my body and pointed at it. I looked away from her and held back a blush that was fighting its way to my cheeks.

"Oh Bella." Alice said and pulled me into a hug.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "It's okay, really." I assured her. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Alice rolled her eyes and forced me to look at her. "Don't say that! You know how much I care for you? Come on…" She held both my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes.

I gazed deeply into her eyes and pursed my lips. I could feel my self getting closer to her with my hands folded neatly on my lap. A soft smile played across her lips and soon, my breath caught in my throat.

"You're beautiful Bella, Edward is just watching out for you." Alice's soothing voice filled my ears.

My cheeks slightly burned. For some reason I had the sudden urge to get close to her and hold her, maybe even kiss her, but I don't know. It was weird, I just, love Alice for being so sweet, but would I really ruin everything just because of my 'urges'?

"Alice…" I started and soon leaned in.

I looked deep into Alice's deep soft eyes as I found myself getting lost into them. My heart beat quickened as my throat tightened.

Whatever came over me was taking over and I found Alice moving forward too. It was like she wanted this to happen to and it's, well, nice.

I started to shut my eyes, but soon I started to feel rain drops on my face. I opened my eyes and saw how close Alice's face was, but realized that her eyes were opened too.

"Rain." She whispered and I grinned.

"Yeah, rain." I giggled and looked up at the sky.

"Well, that ruins it." I hear Alice whisper and I gazed at her.

"What?" I asked and I thought I saw a hint of red in Alice's cheeks, but still kept a straight face. Hmm… She's not telling me something, I wonder what's up.

"I erm…" She turned away and looked down. "I didn't come here because of Edward, I really came here because I saw what was about to happen." She let out with a sigh.

What…" I started and drifted off and blinked my eyes.

If Alice knew that that was going to happen then… she wanted it… but, what?

I stared at her in shock and she turned away as she pursed her lips.

Aw, she's embarrassed.

I bit my lip and gazed up at the sky. The rain is getting harder, maybe we should get out of here and get home, but I love the rain. I looked back at Alice and notice her looking confused. I should probably do something.

I put my hands on her cheeks and forced her to stare at me. I licked my lips took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go?" I asked her and started to feel uneasy.

The look in her eyes, the way they looked, it was as if they were saying something, or wanting to do something.

I started to drop my hands to my sides when Alice caught them. I looked at her and notice her moving forward, inch by inch. I started to move back, but soon realized that I was caught by a tree. I pressed myself hard against it, afraid that Alice might do something when she only stood just inches away from me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and she shook her head.

"Shh." She said and captured my lips with hers.

I stood there, frozen, with Alice's hard lips to mine. It wasn't until I could feel her cold tongue pressing against my lips that I started to react. I struggled against her, but she held me back, continuously kissing me. I tightly shut my eyes and turned my head, but still, it was as if her lips were glued to mine.

Why is she doing this? Does she not realize that she's kissing a girl, me, her brothers girlfriend?! I shouted in my head and I could feel my eyes sting.

Alice's lips left small kisses from my lips to my cheek, moving to my earlobe. I felt her fangs lightly brush over my earlobe and move down to my neck.

"Alice." I whimpered and slightly opened my eyes. She continued to kiss me and moved back up to lightly peck my lips.

"I'm sorry." She said between kisses and then, her hands dropped mine.

She started to pull away, and I bit my lip. She looked down, ashamed, and started to back away.

I gasped. This is just too much to take in, what am I supposed to do?

I took a hold of her hand and walked forward.

"Alice, wait." I started and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I must be a bad sister, I love you Bella, and I don't know what came over me." She said and I tightly held onto her hand. I moved up, only to see her drop her head even more.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I should be screaming at her, maybe even running away, but I'm just confused. I don't want to ruin anything between us. I love her too much to let her go and I can easily forget about this, only if she does too. I just hope this doesn't affect how we are now.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You didn't bite me and… it was just a kiss."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I found Alice staring at me, slightly alarmed, but its okay. I don't know how I feel and she must be confused with what she did. She is slightly old fashioned.

"I'm really sorry Bella." She said and I nodded and leaned in for a hug.

"Just don't think about it around Edward. He'd throw a fit." I replied and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, let's get out of here before we really get wet. We don't want you getting sick now." Alice chuckled, covering her uneasiness.

I nodded and followed her out of the forest.

I watched the back of her head as she led me out. I wonder why she kissed me, or wanted to in the first place. There's nothing good with me, there's nothing I can give to her, but why? It confuses me, but maybe there was more to Alice than I thought. She'd always tell me she loved me, she cried for me; she even hugs me and makes me feel safe. What if these feelings aren't platonic at all, but something much more to that?

I shook it off and we finally managed to escape the forest. Alice stopped walking and she turned around. She smiled brightly and took my hand.

"Let's get inside." She said and pulled me toward the house and dragged me inside, only to meet Edward and my dad, waiting patiently together on the couch.

How uncomfortable.

**A/N**Hope you enjoyed this.

And I hope that Ninja Chick with the Kickass hair enjoys this fic. I heart you Lol. I hope this satisfies your needs XD.


End file.
